The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Tilia cordata Mill., which was developed in a controlled program in Kawasguchi City, Japan by the originator Mr. Akira Shibamichi.
The genus Tilia comprises about 45 species of deciduous trees native to Eastern and Central North America; Europe; and Western Central and Eastern Asia. It is included in the family Tiliaceae which comprises about 48 genera and 725 species.
Tilia cordata is widespread and common throughout much of England, Wales, Northest Spain, Sweden to Western Russia and Southern Caucasia. It generally grows to 30 meters tall. Leaf color is deep green depending on light intensity and cultural conditions. Leaves are generally suborbicular, abruptly acuminate, finely and scabrous serrate on the margins. Leaves are generally glossy, dark green above, glaucescent with tufts in vein axils beneath. Flower color is yellowish white, fragrant in pendulous to erect cymes.